narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hayato Takeda
Hayato Takeda (武田隼人, Takeda Hayato) is a chūnin-level ninja from Sunagakure. At the age of three, he had the Four-Tails sealed within him and became it's jinchūriki. Hayato has always been devoted to Sunagakure despite being harshly treated by many of the village's residents in the past. He currently acts as a member of Team Kenrō. Background Personality Hayato is shown to be very hotheaded, impulsive, arrogant, and rather rash. Hayato never takes his time to do anything and appears to always be in a rush with life. Hayato is almost never patient. Whenever he feels insulted Hayato will always respond quickly with insults as he is very defensive. Hayato's pride is something that he holds dear and will do anything to prevent it from being hurt. Likewise, Hayato is easily agitated and often takes out his frustration on his enemies when in battle and as such has come to adore combat. Hayato has a rather reckless fighting style which has many times endangered himself and others around him. Despite being mistreated by the villagers in the past years, due to being the jinchūriki of the Four-Tails, Hayato has come to adore Sunagakure as a home and is fiercely loyal to the village and it's other ninja. Hayato, while extremely reckless and at other times selfish, will protect his teammates with his life without thinking twice. Hayato loves his close comrades more than anything and knows that it would severely hurt him emotionally if he were to lose one. As such, Hayato views his sensei Kenrō Okamura as a close father figure due to never having his biological father nor any other parental figure in his life. Despite his usual behavior, Hayato is shown to possess extreme leadership qualities and normally exercises them in situations in which his sensei is not around. Hayato will normally assume control over his other teammates and sometimes can appear to be very dominating over them. Hayato is also very stubborn and is very opposed to suggestions and questions. His stubbornness has often put him at odds with those who instruct him as he doesn't take well to others telling him what to do. Appearance Hayato has shaggy neck-length white hair and bangs which cover the entirety of his forehead and right eye. Hayato normally doesn't like to keep his hair neat and as such will let it grow long before cutting it. Due to possessing the Four-Tails within his body, Hayato has taken on a slightly menacing and feral look as a result an example being the fact that he has slightly longer than average canine teeth. Hayato's red-brown eyes also appear to be slit in shape and often fiery in appearance. Hayato's physical appearance has often given him a bad first impression when meeting others. Hayato is slightly more muscular than the average boy his age, this is also due to the presence of the Four-Tails within him. While he isn't all that muscular, Hayato's body composition makes him lean and well fit. To accommodate and show off his physical build, Hayato will normally wear white a wife-beater shirt and long black cargo shorts. Around his neck is where Hayato normally sports his Sunagakure forehead protector which is lava red in color. At other times Hayato can be seen dressed in robes traditionally worn by the residents of Sunagakure. The robes worn by Hayato are normally green in color. On even rarer occasions, such as a large scale battle, Hayato can be seen wearing a Sunagakure flak jacket. Synopsis Abilities Trivia *Hayato shares the same birthdate as the author. *He holds some similarities to Kiba Inuzuka. *The name Hayato means "falcon person." *According to the author: **Hayato's hobbies are playing cards and rapping. **Hayato wishes to fight the Kazekage and the elite ninja of the other villages. **Hayato loves to eat anything sweet but despises eating anything spicy. **Hayato's favorite animal is the scorpion. **Autumn is Hayato's favorite season while Winter is his least favorite. **Hayato has Aquaphobia, the fear of water and Gephyrophobia, the fear of crossing bridges. Both fears derive from the exact same incident which occurred when Hayato was younger. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Characters